Nasal respiratory devices have been well-described in the following US patent applications, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,640 (titled “NASAL RESPIRATORY DEVICES”) filed Dec. 8, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,492; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,339 (titled “RESPIRATORY DEVICES”) filed Dec. 8, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,148; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/298,362 (titled “METHODS OF TREATING RESPIRATORY DISORDERS”) filed Dec. 8, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,491.
These patent applications generally describe nasal respiratory devices and methods for treating a variety of medical conditions through the use of such devices. These medical conditions include but are not limited to snoring, sleep apnea (obstructive, central, complex and mixed), Cheyne Stokes breathing, UARS, COPD, hypertension, asthma, GERD, heart failure, and other respiratory and sleep conditions. Such nasal respiratory devices typically induce positive end-expiratory pressure (“PEEP”) or expiratory positive airway pressure (“EPAP”), and are adapted to be removably secured in communication with a nasal cavity. Similarly, the respiratory devices described herein may include any devices having one or more expiratory resistor valves. These devices may include a passageway with an opening at a proximal end and an opening at a distal end, a valve (or airflow resistor) in communication with the passageway, and a holdfast in communication with the outer walls forming the passageway. The holdfast is configured to removably secure the respiratory device within (or over or around) the nasal cavity. Examples of the valves or resistors may also be found in previously incorporated U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/811,814.
Although general descriptions of these devices have been described both functionally and by example, some specific variations of nasal respiratory devices have not previously been described. Thus, it would be beneficial to improve upon the devices, kits and methods previously described, and particularly to more fully develop certain embodiments of nasal devices and methods of arranging, using, manufacturing, inserting and removing nasal respiratory devices. Described below are specific variations of nasal devices, accessories for nasal devices, methods of using nasal devices and kits including nasal devices.